Just Forget The World
by Quaxicoffelees
Summary: It's only midnight. Let's stay here…for a while longer. Yuki/Kyo


**The plot bunnies have rebelled against my writers block once more. And they have hit me with yet another spur-of-the-moment oneshot. Aren't I just oh-so-lucky? Yah…**

**So anywho, concrit reviews appreciated, along with the basic reviews, but no bitchy flames. Like "OMG, 7h1$ SUCKED!" with all that leet chatspeak shit. Because I won't bother reading it - it's a waste of my time.**

**Anyway, let's move along, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket, or Snow Patrol/Chasing Cars (the song this is based on). I'm poor. I only have copies of the Furuba books and DVD's, and downloaded the song (LEGALLY!)**  


* * *

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own…  
__We don't need  
__Anything  
__Or anyone…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

'It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…'

Except for a mouse.

Or rat, to be more precise. At least, that's what he turned into when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. On most occasions, he was a Kaibara High Senior that went by the name of Yuki Sohma.

And on this night of December 24th, he was currently creeping down the hallway to a certain redhead's room. It wasn't too much of a difficult task - Shigure had gone to Ayame's shop for a few days, hiding from his editor, and Tohru was fast asleep, dreaming deeply in her room at the other end of the hall.

But even so - this present was supposed to be a surprise, and the silver haired teen wasn't about to throw all his careful, organized planning away for nothing.

He reached the doorway - cracked open a good inch or so, just enough to peek into. Smirking, Yuki slowly nudged it open. He was cautious, taking his time, for if the door was pressed open too fast, it would creak - and that would ruin everything.

Finally, after a good five minutes, he was able to slip into the room, treading gently over to the bedside. Kyo slept peacefully, a tranquil aura around him. It was perfect - all was going according to plan. Just a few more steps…

Gradually, Yuki kneeled down so he was eye level with the cat, staring intently upon the serene face. The rat drew in a quick breath, counted to three, and closed his eyes, leaning forward.

Fiery orbs shot open, and Kyo drew back, shocked. Yuki gazed at him blankly - if one of the few that knew him had come upon the scene, they would have probably consider that small frown twitching at the corner of his lips a pout. Yes, the Prince was sulking.

However, that expression vanished the moment the redhead realized who he had been kissing - and returned it, erasing any thoughts of displeasure from Yuki's mind. His arms wound around the silver haired teen's waist, pulling him onto the bed in a rather 'cuddly' position. Kyo shifted, making the paler boy squeak.

"Sh! Someone will find out."  
"It doesn't matter, does it? I get to be with you right now, and that's good enough." The witty reply was met with silence.

"What are you doing up?" Kyo inquired, unable to think up of a comeback. He ran his hand through Yuki's silky soft tresses. A wicked grin set upon the rats face.

"It's Christmas, ne?"

"…and?" Rolling his eyes, Yuki jumped up, grasping the cat's wrist and dragging him downstairs, out into the darkness.

"I have a surprise for you." It was direct, yet vague.

"I thought that wake-up call was a surprise," the redhead testified. The rat shook his head.

"Stupid cat."

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Forget what we're told,  
__Before we get too old -  
__Show me a garden  
__That's bursting into life…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki had taken him to the small plot of garden - a new addition to the area, after Kyo had destroyed the other plot of land. It was right next to the pond - the same pond where the redhead had gone into a flurry of rage. Thanks to Yuki's intelligence and Tohru's heartfelt speech, life had returned to semi-normal. Kyo had stayed with Shigure.

The rat paused, turning on heel to tilt forward and capture the cat's lips once more. There was an intense spark of emotion, which soon led to a zealous passion. Alas, there was still the human need to breath, and the two broke apart, panting slightly.

"We shouldn't…Akito…and Shigure…" Kyo started.

"We've only got a few more months…before…we graduate…" Yuki pointed out. A few more months before they were separated from each other, forever. This was probably one of their last times together, free to create memories, free to do whatever they wanted…

"Are you sure…this is what you want?" The rat nodded. He'd been planning this for so long - now was not the time to give in to doubt.

The redhead smoothly set his lover in the small patch of pale flowers, the action releasing a flock of hidden butterflies. They watched in awe for a few spellbound seconds, the small creatures fluttered away, soaring toward the moon.

He silver haired teen sighed contently, snuggling closer to the cat. He shivered as a cool midnight wind breezed by. Kyo noted this, and encircled his arms around Yuki protectively, trying to keep them both warm. They could just put their scattered clothes back on, - but it would ruin their moment.

"I love you," the rat whispered, his voice as delicate as the butterfly that had re-perched itself on a nearby flower.

"I love you, too," was the reply. But somehow, those three words seemed meaningless compared to the actual feeling. "I wish…this would never end." Yuki didn't know how to respond. He couldn't - there wasn't much of anything to say in words of consolation.

"We'll always have our memories. Even if they're repressed…we'll still have them. And I'll always be here, with you, in those memories," he managed, placing his hand over Kyo's heart. The redhead nodded, slipping his own hand to entwine with Yuki's. They lay there, staring at the luminescent moon in the black abyss of night. Dazzling white, a stark contrast to the endless dark that tried to swallow it whole.

"We should head back, before someone realizes we're gone," the rat started. Neither wanted to leave, and made no attempt to get up.

"It's only midnight. Let's stay here…for a while longer."

oOoOoOoOoOo

_If I lay here -  
__If I just lay here,  
__Would you lie with me  
__And just forget the world?_

* * *

**Well…that was new. Huh. About 1150 words. Damn - I missed my goal by 50.**

**I had it laid out a bit differently, but as always - it seems to write itself. Turned out better than I expected, though. I might tweak it later - depends on your reviews!**

**Yup. That's my lame attempt to get you to tell me if you like it. Remember: Concrit and nice stuff, no leet/chatspeak/flames. And here's you're bribe:**

**This time…I'll make…Yuki and Kyo make cookies together? Then they'll be filled with everlasting love!**


End file.
